Ranma's Last Straw
by weather witch nami-zo
Summary: He's finally reached it the end of his wits, the last straw. When Ranma finds himself once more reduced to a ten year old he finally snaps and two worlds will never be the same because of it. A challenge presented by Diablo Largato a Ranma/Sasami fic. MAY go into GXP a bit or that might be a next installment.
1. Prologue V2

This story is a Ranma ½ / Tenchi Muyo crossover that may later include other anime. I do not own Tenchi Muyo, Ranma ½, or any other anime referred to in this fan fiction. This was a challenge/request by Diablo Largato. So here's to you Diablo Largato

**Got a new editor, FFnet's pen name of which is ****Bree R.. They are helping me with my stories so I am giving credit where credit is due. Thank you and I and all who read will appreciate your efforts. ALL CHAPTER ARE GOING TO BE REDONE AND A LOT WILL BE ADDED AND CHANGED THE GENRAL FEEL WILL BE THE SAME BUT THE DEPTH OF THE STORY IS CHANGING THANKS TO Bree R.. SO UNLESS YOU WANT TO MISS SOMETHING BE SURE TO REREAD**

Prologue: Ranma's Thoughts

The day for started out just like any other for Ranma, with a bucket of water and a fight with his father. Despite the fact that most people wouldn't consider this normal Ranma was in fact quite happy with the "normality" of it. He had just started off to school, where he got turned into a girl by the old woman cleaning her sidewalk. When she began to contemplate what she was going to do with her life. She had finally confessed her feelings to Akane after she killed Saffron.

She had been a bit surprised by the wedding, but she was happy about it as had meant that Akane was finally willing to say yes to their marriage. She was beautiful in her wedding dress with a smile that seemed to light the room. All of that had been ruined by his other fiancée's arrival. Somehow each had arrived with invitations to their wedding ceremony, no doubt Nabiki invited them though she had no proof. And after the failed ceremony Akane was back to her usual violent self that wouldn't listen to his/her explanations.

She realized then that Akane would probably never really trust or understand her, and with that thought what love he had left for her had died. It had been a couple weeks and her life seemed to be looking up. She had found a way to bring her grades up and stay awake during class and school had actual become much easier. All she did was think of each class as a martial arts training. It had actually surprised her how smart she could have been if she had a different upbringing or regular schooling.

While talking with her phys-ed teacher she had learned that she actually would preferably need a degree in Phys-Ed or Physical Therapy in order to get some sort of licence or accreditation for her Dojo. And taking courses on how to run a business in order to pay taxes, hire employees, and other such laws would likewise be essential.

In fact, the more she looked into running a dojo the more she found that being a Sensei cooped up in a dojo all day would only weaken her skills. She still wanted to progress, move forward, and learn new things. Teaching teenagers what she learned when she was only a little boy would help them defend themselves, but they also might end up hurting innocent people rather then actually protecting anyone. She can't exactly instill her sense of honor in everyone who'd try to take her class.

She had really begun to really appreciate how hard Nabiki had to work to keep it after looking up the kind of income needed to cover the household and had been humbled by the rather massive figure that she estimated for the monthly requirements to keep the Dojo in running order.

Stopping by Dr. Tofu's to get some hot water he also picked up his paycheck. He had gotten a job there to help contribute to the continuing costs of the training halls repairs, after Nabiki had read him a riot act one night. He had thought about re-opening the Dojo for students but when she had estimated that cost he had balked and simply gotten a part-time job instead.

He continued his slow walk to school as well as contemplating his life. His father hadn't really asked if he wanted to go on the training trip but the fact of the matter was that he did enjoy it. He liked going to places and learning new things something a dojo owner could only look forward to during tournaments or from especially gifted temporarily visiting students before they themselves moved on and he stayed now firmly locked in place by his Dojo.

He would have to be there for his students and would never really really get to leave until he trained another to his level or he simply got too old to teach and had to retire. And considering most martial artists in Japan today only practiced martial arts as a hobby he truly doubted he'd find someone good enough to continue on his 'legacy'. Thinking again of his Phys-Ed teacher he thought of a conversation they had where he had said that most people today, "Only wanted to burn some calories, and stay fit. Working out for days or weeks never happens anymore. You're really special in your dedication and skills Saotome-Not many kids like you anymore."

That had been a rather hard revelation to take. He never would really escape the Dojo would he? He'd be stuck there till the day he was too old to even walk very well much less learn anything new. He'd be like Soun. A man who once had been at least as good as his father, but was now a rather deflated and depressed wreck.

This thought was another reason why he was working so hard at school and Dr. Tofu's clinic. While he would never really give up on martial arts he didn't really see a future for himself there. That thought both angered and sadden him as he thought about how martial arts had affected his life. Akane would probably be very happy staying in the Dojo and teaching a crop of students. She was...good. Nowhere near him or his friends level, but amongst the world population him and his friends were probably the top talents of his generation. While Akane, was simply a incredibly strong fighter for someone stuck in Tokyo all her life, with a father who could barely pass on what skills he had managed to hold onto.

Blinking Ranma sighed and internally voiced what he had been thinking for quite some time, 'Part of the reason my life is so chaotic can be attributed to the Art. Because of my training I got thrown into a pit of cats.' He thought shuddering at the memory and the image of the little demons they conveyed. 'It's the reason I have this curse, it's the reason that Ryoga is always trying to kill me, the reason that Shampoo tried to kill me and then tries to marry me, and it's the reason Akane seems to hate me because I'm better than her. I let Nabiki take photos and "blackmail" me in order to make money to pay for the repairs since my fight always seem to bring damage to something, which is one of the main reasons that Kuno won't give up. Mousse tries to kill me to keep me from Shampoo, the old ghoul keeps trying to brainwash me so that I'll come back to the village because I'm a strong fighter. All of it goes against the reasons I wanted to learn martial arts, which is to protect people. My martial arts career and the problems brought by it are doing a lot more to endanger people then help them'. As Ranma's internal diatribe continued he began to grow more and more depressed.

So many people could have been hurt or killed by those fights too. And for what? Bragging rights? All of the chaos brought him to one conclusion. The fights and the fiancées were bad but the constant random magic events and weird creatures were pushing his last nerve. It seemed that even though he thought magic was rare he kept having it used against him again and again. Every second he thought about his life push him further and further into a growing pit of despair. Really he didn't know how much longer he could handle all of this. What was he even still doing here anyway? He really had wanted to marry Akane. But now, with all that was happening he felt things just growing all the more hopeless. Besides, he was honor-bound to stay in Nerima and deal with the mess him and his old man had made of his life. He really felt that he could only escape if a higher power somehow intervened in his life.

_Masaki Household _

The goddess Tsunami could feel a storm of absolute chaos and despair that was coming from near Tokyo. But she was powereless to stop it from growing. So she waited and hoped that she had prepared Sasami enough to deal with whatever fallout the growing chaos would cause to the lives of those who lived at the Masaki household.


	2. Chapter 1: Ranma Finally Snaps V2

This story is a Ranma ½ / Tenchi Muyo crossover that may later include other anime. I do not own Tenchi Muyo, Ranma ½, or any other anime referred to in this fan fiction. This was a challenge/request by Diablo Largato. So here's to you Diablo Largato

**Got a new editor, FFnet's pen name of which is ****Bree R.. They are helping me with my stories so I am giving credit where credit is due. Thank you and I and all who read will appreciate your efforts.**

_Thoughts, _**Yelling, **(Psychic communication), _(Cats/Cabbit talk)_

Yes I know I'm having him be part Jurian like my other story. I like the idea that the reason he excels past what one would expect of him is because he's of Jurian decent and it makes a lot a sense to me. It also makes a good way to get the two worlds to meet. You got a problem don't read it.

_Chapter 1: Ranma Finally Snaps_

Ranma cracked his hands and a slight smirk spread across his face knowing he was just about to enter battle once again. While he was trying to take School more seriously he still found it intensely boring at times and a little diversion in the form of a rich goofball to start the day was welcome to say the least.

Akane turned around and frowned at him. "Seriously Ranma? Do you have to get that excited to beat him every morning?" She asked exasperated in her almost husband.

"I...No I know I shouldn't but-" Ranma said Akane's comments reminding him of the rather serious thoughts he had just the day before.

"Oh please Ranma. That's all you ever want to do, fight. Now could you at least distract him so one of us could get to class on time for once?" Akane answered her expression never lightening.

Wincing at the words that were rather close to his musings from the previous day his expression suddenly quite rapidly darkened. "Yeah. I know. Thanks for reminding me what I'm good for Akane-san." He said bitterly stressing the honorific.

Nearly tripping at the acidic tone Akane attempted to say something but could only fumble with her words. Before Ranma simply walked past her and moved towards his 'favorite' rich goofball but the thrill and his emotions that he had managed to slightly calm from yesterday had suddenly flared up just as strongly.

"So once again demon you have entered this fair School. Today will be the..." Kuno began proudly proclaming before Ranma's fist completely bypassed his guard and heavily impacted against the Kendoist's chest knocking him high into the air. Present this time unlike most others though was a rather loud cracking noise which caused everyone in the yard to go quiet. Ranma always made sure to win with the least amount of force necessary to see him really punt Kuno. But today. Today something seemed different.

Of course Nabiki always had to stick her nose into something that might effect her betting pools. "What was that all about? You don't normally punt Kuno cross-country, no matter how badly he gets on your nerves." Nabiki said following after him as he made his way down the halls to his classroom.

Ranma just turned and gave her a rather amazingly dark look. The often called Ice Queen of Furinkan High recoiled a bit at the look then looked down to the martial artists hand which appeared in front of her. The hand which had just so effortlessly and rather painfully knocked Kuno off the school grounds. The look and fist said one thing and one thing only. _**"Don't fuck with me I'm not in the mood." **_While some people might say that she would cross any line for money her sense of self-preservation told her to back off for now.

Blinking at the suddenly unfamiliar martial artist her body expression changed from one of intimidation to one more speaking of fright. "We'll um...We'll talk later Saotome." She said before turning around and walking rapidly off back towards the main entrance to the School where she had least seen her sister looking on.

Nabiki neutralized for a while Ranma continued walking to his own class dark thoughts about his future and how much his life was beginning to suck still turning in his head. He never did connect why Nabiki had suddenly walked off looking so frightened that morning.

_Lunch _

To say that classes where tense would be a severe understatement. The class could feel the tension in the room rolling from the erst-while pigtailed boy in the audience and for their sanity and well-being chose to mostly ignore him. However, when lunch finally arrived everyone quickly left the room to go buy a lunch even those who had packed their own bentos.

Ranma practically stalked of to Ukyo's okonomiyaki stand for something to eat. Of course Akane came to complaining all the way. "You didn't have to hit Kuno that hard Ranma. Why do you always have to cause trouble?" She began before Ranma tuned her out his mood worsening with each of her annoying berating questions, but salvation was at hand getting food from one of his only childhood friends.

"Uh what can I get you Ran-chan," Ukyo said kind of nervous after what she heard Ranma had done to Kuno that morning, along with how he was acting in school. She hoped that food would do what it always did, bring Ranma's attention to her.

"The usual Ukyo," Ranma said putting aside his thoughts as he focused on one of the best things in his life namely free food.

"Ranma prepare to die!" Ryoga exclaimed in challenge as he made his usual assault. What was unusual was the fact that Ranma caught the umbrella used it and Ryoga own momentum to crater him into the ground. "What the hell?" Ryoga asked in a slight daze, Ranma's attention never wavering from Ukyo's cart or the meal he was hoping to soon receive, though Ukyo was distracted by how quickly he had disarmed and brought to a halt the fight with his oft rival.

Ranma was just about to bite into his steaming okonomiyaki when he was again interrupted this time by a bike riding Amazon pushing both his head and his warm food into the dirt.

"Nihao Ranma, Shampoo bring too good meat buns for you," Shampoo said in her usual disjointed way. "Much better then doughy ick spatula girl cook Airen."

"Hello Shampoo." Ranma said irritatedly looking at his lost okonomiyaki on the ground. "How is it that you've been residing in this country almost two years now and you still barely talk better then when you first caught a boat over?" Ranma said blandly not caring that his new expanded vocabulary was showing through as he just wanted to get something to eat.

"Oh? You finally figured that out did you?" Shampoo said in a somewhat concerned tone. "Thought that was what Japanese men wanted. I read much manga to figure out my pursuit techniques for husband." She didn't mind dropping it as it was getting annoying try to purposefully speak such mangled grammar. That did however bring up questions into just how he figured it out as Ranma's lack of intelligence was one of the few thing left for her to take advantage of in an attempt to trick him into her bed. _"Well that and food,_ _I seriously hope that great-grandma's plan works otherwise this might be our last chance."_ "Well here are the meat buns you like so much. There are meat buns for everyone."

Ranma was somewhat surprised as that was just a shot in the dark. He had spent the past two months learning to read Mandarin as he was reading up on Amazon law trying to find a way out of the obligation they said he had. For example, he had found that participants in the local tournaments were exempt from the "kiss of death", while they might try to make a case that he hadn't been part of the tournament he could still counter with the fact that Shampoo was the one to issue the challenge with the prize being the food from the tournament. So he was part of the tournament because the champion had herself invited him to the challenge.

Of course the whole beating her when she came to visit him in Japan and beating her as a man that time didn't have as easy an out. He could of course always kill her, himself in his girl form and that would fulfill all his obligations towards the Amazons, but for obvious reasons that wasn't exactly palatable to him.

If he could make that much progress in two months she should have mastered the language a long time ago. His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Mousse hugging one of the random male students that usually gathered to watch the drama that was his life. **"**Shampoo**,"** Mousse said hugging the helpless bystander. "When did you get so tall?" He asked bewildered before putting on his glasses and recoiling.

"Over here you stupid duck. Come on I even made you a pork bun." Shampoo said in a tone that spoke of exasperation.

"Shampoo my love I would be honored to partake of your delicious cooking," Mousse said after putting his glasses back on.

As everyone of the Nerima Wreaking Crew, except Shampoo who hadn't partaken, finished their meat buns they were met with a strange tingling, one that Ryoga and Ranma recognized as the effect of a magic mushroom. As everyone got younger Cologne and Shampoo rushed Ranma hoping that his being younger and physically weaker would be enough for them to get a chance to disable him and hopefully use their brainwashing techniques on him and make him a proper husband. While Cologne was leery of their chances she had been pressured into such action by her fellow council members who saw Ranma as simply too great a prize after the defeat of Saffron. She had attempted to dissuade them from this course of action knowing that even though Ranma would be physically weakened from the sudden age regression she doubted his rather massive ki reserves would be weakened. Still, she had orders and her great-grandaughter desperately wanted her husband.

As Cologne had feared even though the magic mushrooms had taken effect and had reduced him to a ten year old his reserves were still as big as they were before hand. In an explosion of angry red ki Shampoo and Cologne were forced back by the sheer pressure of his rage. As everyone felt the angry visible red aura spring up most non-combatants simply ran. Ryouga could only blink in amazement at what was going on, while Akane, Mousse, and Ukyo struggled to run in their suddenly rather ill fitting clothes. Seeing a large angry red vortex those outside of the school ran thinking there to be some odd gas leak of some kind and calling emergency services and directing them towards Furinkan. Those who remained standing were cowering as the very air seemed to say that to move would be to die. The reason was simple Ranma was radiating so much ki that it put Saffron to shame. Adding to the pressure in the air was the fact that a much shorter Ranma was holding both halves of Saffron's staff a hairsbreadth away from the throats of both Shampoo and Cologne.

"That's it, **THAT IS IT,** I have had it. You fix this now old ghoul or I swear I'll end this now." The chibified Ranma proclaimed, made slightly comic by his much higher pitched voice.

"I was following orders son-in-law. Some of us have those we answer to that we can't deny all that easily." She said coldly. In response Ranma pushed one of the Staves of Ascension all the closer to Shampoo's throat.

"Then you better go and get my answer quickly." Ranma said. Cologne blinked at the rather out of character statement from her hopeful relation and pogoed off.

"Ranma let her go. You don't have to take this that far." The soft voice of Akane interjected. "We can all just calm-"

"NO! I've had it with all of you! I've had it with the kidnappings the potions the mushrooms and the magic. Everyone is dumping their hopes, their ambitions and everything else on me and expecting me alone to bear it. Well guess what **I've FUCKING had it**."

"Beloved please. Great-grandmother will be back soon. And all will go back to normal, yes? No need to." Shampoo began only to again be cut off by an increasingly irate Ranma.

"No! You don't have any right to me. You challenged me in China with the prize of the food on the table, so you had no right to give me your tribes disgusting 'kiss of death".

"Shut up and release my love Sao..." Mousse began only for Ranma to casually batter the now small Mousse aside.

"No. I didn't issue a formal challenge for your poison happy bitches hand, Mousse. I was just defending those I thought I cared about from her attack. So she had no right to give me your tribes other kiss."

Now finished with the chewing out Shampoo, Ranma turned his attention to Mousse and Ryoga, absently hearing Shampoo's sigh as she slid to the ground on seemingly boneless legs. Releived that her beloved no longer had a magical weapon at her throat. Tears sprang to her eyes. This whole plan seemed like it had been a failure.

Ryoga looked almost exactly like he did when they had first meet in the all boy school all those years ago. While he hadn't thought it possible Mousse's cork bottle glasses now looked even more ridiculous on his younger features.

As Ranma's ire came into full focus on they found themselves completely helpless in the face of Ranma's rage. "Mousse," they heard as shivers went down their spines as Ryoga knew he was next. "I have told you time and again that I have no intentions regarding Shampoo. So leave me the hell ALONE! Or the next time will be the last do you understand?" Mousse swallowed and nodded.

"Ryoga-" Ranma began only to be cut off.

"You don't scare me Ranma! I'll have my revenge!"

"Right. Like you ever stood a chance against me. I have done very little to you. I didn't steal your bread. It's not my fault you can't by a compass. I didn't cause your-problems in China." He said looking over towards Akane for a second before continuing. Ryoga winced at that after the fiasco with the Nanban Mirror Ranma could definitely say with certainty that it wasn't his fault. Despite his usual instinctive response to blame something on Ranma he decided to shut up and listen to his friend/rival this time to hopefully keep from getting killed.

"I have never cheated on you Akane. It's not like U-Chan wouldn't turn around and brag about it to you if I did. And Shampoo you think that bimbo would keep quiet? And do I even need to say why I wouldn't be interested in Kodachi? I'm done with you too Akane. It's all too much." Ranma was finally starting to unwind all of a sudden at thoughts of his main problem was right back to the level of anger he started at.

"You want to know why," he said as he set his sights on one of the biggest problems in his life Akane. "Because I don't want to spend my life with someone who's more likely to kill me in a rage, because she won't take the time to figure out the facts before she gets out her hammer. In case I didn't make it clear Akane we are over, done I will not spend my life in a loveless marriage to someone who never seems to trust me."

He set his sights on his final target Nabiki who by some fluke or left over resilience from her training at an early age was still mostly conscious and coherent, although she was on the ground, having a hard time breathing properly. "You will start making up papers to make me an emancipated minor as well as the paperwork necessary to get my father arrested and my mother committed to a psychiatric facility. You want to know why you are going to do this, well let me tell you," Ranma said a slight smile starting to show on his face as he savored the fact that for once he was about to out maneuver Nabiki at her own game.

"Because if you don't you will find yourself behind bars for selling pornographic pictures made about a minor. You think I didn't notice you sneaking in and pouring water on me to snap photos well guess what I did and I let you do it to pay for all that me and pop would spend. Imagine my surprise during self study when I happened across your account book and found that not only did you make enough to pay for everything, but that you have made enough to put everyone in the household through college twice over. Did you get your kicks Nabiki when I went out and got a job and gave you my pay check thinking that what I gave you was supposed to make amends for the cash drain my father and me are. Well guess what the joy ride is over get me the paper as well as something signed that gives me a percentage or you're going to end up behind bars so fast that your that your head will spin." He waited for Nabiki to acknowledge and then started to head home, "_No not home, at least not for much longer."_

"Ranma what about me," Ukyo asked.

"I told you at the beginning I just wanted a friend. Do you know why, it's because I don't have very many friends," Ranma stated not really knowing how to get his point through to Ukyo. Ukyo was the most rational of his fiancés and thus was a bit harder to get rid of. You'd think it the opposite but her logic only made it harder to get rid of cause she'll counter every argument he made and still not give up on him. Her one short circuit in her normally logical way of seeing life had to deal with marrying him.

"Do want to know why I took so long to tell Akane how I feel," Ranma started and judged that he had her attention despite her apparent confusion on the switch in topic. "It was because she didn't want to hear it. I am of the belief that if you truly love someone you will have the decency to back off if they don't like you. She said repeatedly and with get effort that she was not interested in a "pervert" like me. So I backed off thinking that she might eventually see me in a better light. If she had found someone else you would have seen me giving her my support no matter how much it would have hurt. In other words if you had the decency to back off at the beginning of this go around rather than try and force then right here and now would have been the right time to offer. But no you didn't accept that I just wanted a friend and forced the issue so now I am not giving you the chance because all you seem to think of me is that I'm some kind of prize and I am not standing for it. Now if you don't mind I'm going to the police office to get everything ready for my father's arrest."

_That morning after breakfast at the Masaki family headstone _

"Achika, Chihiro, my darling girls I hope this day finds you well beyond the veil," Yosho said lighting an offering of incense.

"Grandpa you missed breakfast." Sasami said before she blinked and realized that he was praying. "Oh I'm sorry," she began, "I'll just make you something later."

"Nonsense Sasami. I'll be in in just a second. Would you like to offer your respects as well?" He asked her.

As she came to stand and the marker giving a quick prayer. Right before the two began to walk away she noticed that there was a second name on the marker. "Grandpa I know Achika was Tenchi's mother but who was Chihiro?"

"Chihiro-chan was my youngest. She died in a fire when she was four. Her body was never recovered, in the fire that took her life." Yosho said in a sad tone.

"Oh that's terrible. I'm sorry to bring up your bad memories." Sasami said aghast.

"Don't worry. I've made peace with it years ago now." He began before sighing. "The reason that she was even near where the fire started was because the family had caught the flu and we didn't want to risk her catching it also. So we left her with some trusted friends while we recovered. They did not however know about an arsonist that was frequenting the area."

"People start fires for fun on Earth?" Sasami asked suddenly frightened.

"No, no. Only those who are very sick mentally. One that day turns out someone else in the building had left a window open and the arsonist had thrown a Molotov Cocktail in and set the building aflame. The wife who was the only one with her that day tried to get her to but the flames had chewed through a support beam that fell blocking her path. My little girl was hit on the head by the falling debris and passed out. We hoped she still got out but no one went to the hospital claiming to be her and since no bodies were found due to the heat of the flames we assumed she was dead," Yosho said as tears silently made their way down his face.

"That so sad I would have loved to meet her what did she look like?" Sasami said as she wiped away some of the tears that had made it.

"Here is a picture she's the little girl on the left with the red hair, and the one standing next to her was one of her friends from preschool the one in the back on the right is Achika and on her left is Tenchi's sister Tennyo," Yosho said handing over a picture he carried with him whenever her came here.

"She's a really cute child I wonder where in the family she got that lovely shade of red." Sasami commented as it really was a very pretty shade of apple red.

"She gets it from my grandmother on my mother's side. She would have been forty today," Yosho said as he drifted off thinking about what she would have looked like if she was still alive today.

"But that's even younger then Tenchi's sister why such a huge gap?" Sasami asked somewhat confused.

"Well let's just say it was Airi and my eighth honeymoon and leave it at that," Yosho said with a slight blush. "Anyway let's head in and enjoy your breakfast." He said quickly walking to the house.

_Masaki Household Washu's Lab_

Washu sat at her computer going over the data for her latest experiment for what seem to be the thousandth time for her. She was currently trying to figure out the impossibility that was Mihoshi. No matter what security measure or where she was in the five solar systems sized space was her laboratory Mihoshi always seems to show up at the worst possible moment and ruin her experiment. Calculating the sheer improbability was taxing both her mind and her computer processors so she decided to take a break.

Deciding to take a break and look in on her hobby in Nerima she switched to one of her stealth observation probes views. For the last two years whenever she decided to take a break she took to watching Nerima. She had been reading the newspaper two years ago and it had mentioned the unusual chaos of those surrounding a Ranma Saotome. She of course hadn't believed that it was possible for five teenage Earthlings could cause so much damage. So she decided to send an experimental spy machine to check them out. It was designed to be hidden from all senses using one of the energy crystals she had found in her childhood to power the device and the cloaking unit.

Low and behold she had found that not only were they able to cause that much damage but the general area was almost as entertaining to watch as some of the intellectually low-brow but still interesting soap operas. The life of one Ranma Saotome who seemed to be the center of so much chaos was more massively entertaining. Surprisingly the boy himself seemed to be pretty stable despite the chaos that constantly swirled around him. He had started out rash and somewhat lacking in book-smarts, but she had watched as the boy not only grew in strength but also to her surprise intelligence.

She had considered making sure a Galaxy Police recruitment brochure landed near him some day. Though it would take time as getting permission to bring an inhabitant of a developing planet into "the know" would be frowned upon. Although, if he happened to come across one by accident, well that wouldn't be too much of a problem now would it?

She did want some time with the boy as he would make an excellent guinea pig as that curse was absolutely interesting. Just imagine what she could create combining magic and science! It would be positively fascinating. And putting Mioshi into the form of a duck for a few days and sticking her in a cage like those Chinese Amazons did to their tag-a-long could at least keep her out of her hair for a few hours...Probably. Bringing her thoughts back to Ranma she wondered how many concussions Ranma had suffered and how much if any brain damage he possessed. He was already quite the fighter, but with some repairs, tweaks, and improvements who knows how strong he could be? And besides who knows how tall and handsome he would be with proper nutrition. If she could somehow add the strong and interesting Earthling to her families gene pool it could only result in some rather strong successive generations.

So she watched as Ranma went to school in an unusually bad mood. She watched the blow up during lunch and she saw as his power skyrocketed into levels she simply had never before observed. Her curiosity peeked as she ran a deep scan on his energy emissions and found that the energy read as a Jurian and human at the same time. "Well now. Isn't that a surprise?" She said smiling. Finally she had a way to get her hands on her prized guinea pig.


	3. Chapter 2: Checking the Facts V2

This story is a Ranma ½ / Tenchi Muyo crossover that may later include other anime. I do not own Tenchi Muyo, Ranma ½, or any other anime referred to in this fan fiction. This was a challenge/request by Diablo Largato. So here's to you Diablo Largato

Changed how the fire scene a bit again the women that was watching her saw her get hit on the head and trapped by the fire in order to make it more believable that Yosho couldn't find her.

For the sake of making things clear this is post-Saffron/Wedding (Duh for that if you haven't noticed then you haven't been reading) what I haven't however made clear is where we are in Tenchi's story which is after Kagato but before everyone finds out about Tsunami being tied to Sasami.

Please also note that Ranma is still physically ten years old right now.

Chapter 2: Checking the Facts

_Washu's Lab_

She had run the check twice and they both came up conclusive, Ranma was now generating a Partial Juraian energy signature. The question was why he was only producing it now if he was going to generate Juraian energy it should have started when he tried to access his internal energy which the natives of this particular planet seemed to call chi or ki. Surprisingly, at the same time he was also generating human energy.

It took a very delicate balancing of genes to do that if her research on Tenchi was representative. Yosho couldn't do it, even though he was half human, and one would think he was the best candidate to do so. But whatever human energy fields he might generate had likely at one point in his early life looks to have just been totally supplanted by his Juraian energy giving him a larger than average reserve for his age group.

She simply had to get a genetic sample from Ranma, her scientific curiosity demanded it! Which would be infinitely harder as Ranma had become increasingly wary and observant of his surroundings. He had even almost caught a quick view of her probe on a few occasions.

She then sent orders to the probe to do the collection at night as well as an update to its evasion protocol. She also told it to collect firther data could on his problems. Now that there is a possible connection to Jurai she could possibly do something for the boy... and get him in her lab.

'Should I bring this to Yosho's attention? He might know something about the boy. But then I'd have to show him the videos and I really don't want to get chewed out again for just investigating a few interesting humans..._'_

Washu walked around her lab on semi-autopilot checking on various experiments while puzzling out how Yosho would react. Since it was the act of child abuse she highly doubted that she would be able to keep Yosho from making a panda rug. The man would argue that it was all done in the name of the art, but she had evidence to the contrary. She had caught a snippet of conversation between his friend Soun and him where they discussed how he had had done all he could to break Ranma to make him the perfect malleable and controllable heir. No matter what she couldn't find a way to keep the panda alive, 'Wait why is that a bad thing again?'

With that thought in mind she went to ask Yosho if he knew anything about other part Juraians here. She checked up on Ranma to find him setting up a capture plan with the police for the unsurprisingly notorious thief Genma Saotome, though the police were kind of uncomfortable out listening to this child plan out something so complex but they listened. The wonders Nerima does to people's logic.

"Ooh! That'd be quite the case study! What is the reason for the residents casual dismissal of the odd and illogical? This too merits an investigation by the greatest scientist in the universe!" As she began to think about how she would anonymously collect the data from a random sampling of the public her prodigious mind also began to work through why she wasn't that surprised about him suddenly generating Juraian energy. As she started at him she became aware of something that had been staring at her for the last two years. She probably hadn't noticed because she tried to look at his life it like the entertainment she used it for to keep her distance from stepping in. But now that she was actually "looking" at Ranma as a person rather then a unobtainable guinea-pig, well he was still a guinea-pig but now one she might get to check out, she came to a startling revelation, "He looks a lot like Tenchi in his photos from when he was ten."

_Masaki Household Lunch Table_

As Washu pondered how to broach the subject of Ranma to Yosho she quietly ate as the usual chaos swirled around her. Ryoko and Ayeka were tearing into each other verbally while Mihoshi was rambling on to Yosho about her latest collar. Sasami was serving Tenchi seconds as he tried to get out from between the two arguing women, who only held onto him stronger as he tried to disentangle himself. She was broken from her thoughts when Yosho asked her a question.

"Is there any particular reason you joining us today Washu? You usually eat lunch in your lab, especially when Mihoshi is visiting." Yosho asked as he sipped his tea.

Washu flinched as she hadn't thought of that. She actually did take her lunch in the lab unless Sasami made something that needed her to eat with everyone else. She didn't plan on him calling attention to her as she was going to discuss everything with him, after taking him aside after lunch, but she didn't want to do it in front of everyone else. "I was planning to discuss something with you after lunch," Washu said hoping that he wouldn't ask for more information as of yet.

"It must be rather important if you left your experiments to discuss it immediately with me is there something the family needs to know," Yosho asked straightening as he sensed something ominous about her being here.

"That's, something I think we should discuss in private," Washu said hoping to steer this into being a private discussion.

"Come on Washu-neechan I want to know to," Sasami said giving Washu her dreaded centuries perfected-puppy-eyes-technique, also thinking that it was important especially after the warning Tsunami gave her about the possible change that was coming.

"Ok, ok please just stop," Washu said turning away from those dreaded eyes. She turned back and noticing that they were all waiting she sighed and began to tell them about how she found Ranma. She told them everything she knew about him from the memories she copied from brain scans to everything that had happened during her past two years of watching all the while showing some of the videos she had.

"Why are you showing us video of that red-haired girl?" Ryoko asked lazily. "She his sister or something?"

"Ah! A good question! Actually it seems that Ranma here has picked up a rather interesting peculiarity. It causes him to change genders into that rather shapely fully functional red-headed girl with the application of the correct temperature water. Now I haven't actually determined the exact threshold necessary to trigger this peculiarity as I don't have a sufficient sample size but..."

Yosho choked after getting a closer look at female Ranma as she looked like what he'd imagined his daughter looking like in her teens.

"Oh what a lovely shade of red it almost looks like Tenchi's Aunt…Oh I'm sorry grandpa I didn't mean to…Grandpa are you ok," Sasami said concerned.

Ignoring the emotions around her to continue her presentation Washu continued, "And something VERY interesting happened only two hours ago. After a particularly emotional event Ranma's energy signatures changed from his previously only human ones to a Juraian/Human hybrid's."

"She really does look like Chihiro doesn't she," Yosho said looking sad and yet also hopeful."Do you have and video that show Ranma's mother?" He asked hoping against hope that maybe his prayers would be answered.

"Yes just give me a minute," She said going thought various videos, "Aha here's one. I must warn you she seems quite insane." She pulled up an image of one Nodoka Saotome.

Seeing the picture Yosho started to cry, while Ranma's flamboyant hair truly was a lovely shade of red it didn't really match his daughter Chihiro's darker undertone. That was not the case as Ranma's mother looked to be not only be the right age but also had those same dark tones. There was a chance, a strong chance in fact, that maybe just maybe he still had one of his little girls.

"Washu have you run genetics and if so did you run it against mine by any chance?" Yosho asked as he stared at the videos picture a look of hope on his face.

"No, I don't have a genetic sample just yet. Protocol and all, this was just a side project till this morning." Washu said very surprised at what Yosho was asking. "It should be realtively easy to obtain though if you're classifying Ranma as a possible Juraian however as then I won't hit so many developing worlds ethical roadblocks. I really could just stun him and bring him in for testing if that's..."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just go and meet them in person? Couldn't you run your tests there in a calmer environment? Getting abducted by aliens would kind of be a bad way to say 'Hi we're your family' if Nodoka did end up being my Aunt." Tenchi suggested really not wanting to get involved with those girls_. '_Knowing my luck I'd end up picking up some more girls of my own.' he thought.

"Yes that would probably be for the best. Sasami would you pack us all some food in case this takes a while," Yosho said wiping the tears from his face and going to prepare for the trip.

_On the road back to the Saotome House _

(Yes they finished rebuilding)

Ranma had finished talking with the police and was heading towards his mother's house to see if he could still salvage someone from his family, or if he'd be better off walking away from all of them entirely.

He hoped his mother could deal with his changing attitudes about the curse. For so long he had fought against it and spent as little time in it as he could. He had realized though that if he had least slept in that form he seemed to be less likely to have odd water 'accidents' on a normal day to day basis so he changed into his cursed form at night and then helped Kasumi with cooking Breakfast before turning back in the mornings before the rest of the household woke up.

He was getting side tracked and he knew why, he didn't want to deal with the thought that a stupid promise and how his mom was still holding it over his head whenever he was in his cursed form and did anything she thought was 'unmanly'. So if his mother truly thought that a contract with a five year old was valid, and even after she declared it fulfilled still keep holding it over her head he really should get her help.

He came to the door to his mother's room, took a deep breath and rang the bell.

_Inside the Saotome Household_

'I wonder how Ranma is doing at school today...I know his grades have been picking up,' she thought as she once again finished cleaning and sharpening the families' honor blade. Putting away her cleaning gear she examined her work. The blade was a work of art. A shinning hue of blue marking it as made of the finest tempered steel, the handle a comfortable well worn grip well woven to be both stylish and easy to grip. The perfectly balanced blade represented all that was left of the samurai from whom her adopted clan's line started. She looked at her scared hands, stood and began her katas slowly picking up the pace as she thought about her origins.

Her first memories were of waking up in a hospital surrounded by no one she knew. She had apparently been in a coma for over two years. She was told that she had been pulled out from a fire and debris that were surrounding her by a man that had then covered her young body with his clothes and sheltered her from all the flame becoming badly burnt in the process.

The clothes around her head had been covered in blood they had told her. From the debris hitting her in the head she had developed an edema that had almost killed her. They had shaved her head and opened her skull relieve the pressure or her brain. She still had the scars from both the operation and the blow that caused the edema hidden under her hair. That was what they had attributed the loss of memories to. They said that there was always a chance she might get them back but she might need a bit of an outside influence such as a place she'd been or a family member. She couldn't even remember if she still had family somewhere.

The man who saved her couldn't be asked where he had saved her from because he didn't make it. His body had been too badly burnt. So within an hour of delivering her to the hospital he had died not even telling the doctors his name. There had been several fires that day along with various accidents scattered throughout the estimated driving distance, and multiple reports of missing individuals. So there was no luck narrowing it down.

The one that the police had guessed was the car pileup on the free way due to the man's front bumper being slightly crunched. When police had interviewed the survivors they did talk of someone going around in the fire and getting them out but none spoke of missing children. So the police had attributed that as the place she had been hurt.

So she was taken in by an old couple who had been expecting the child and grandchild who had been in that accident that day. She wasn't related, her odd hair color and complexion proved that, but still they took her in and raised her as if she was. She had grown up in a highly traditional house and she had been well and truly happy, regardless of the holes in her memory. They taught her about honor and how to wield a blade. She had grown up found then fallen in love with Genma had a son and… lost him to that honor.

One of the worst days of her life had been coming home to find the seppuku contract on the table. She had understood why… after breaking most of the things in the house. That piece of paper, that contract had been all that had kept her going over the years and it eventually evolved to become her entire world. She hadn't realized it until a month or two ago that it had even gone as far as to warp her sense of reality.

She looked at a picture of her and her son, though at the time she was known to her as Ranko, and contemplated just how much pain s/he was in. After finally breaking out of her delusions she had looked further into her child's life and seen only pain.

The detectives she had sent out had found all the training methods and almost 80 engagements over food, which she had settled. She had personally gone to see mister Kuonji and found him on his death bed. He had a disease one that was supposed to have killed him years ago but he pushed through on sheer determination. It was because of this disease that he had arranged for Ukyo to be wed to Ranma even though he knew about the Tendo engagement. He was hoping to have someone care for his daughter. So she offered to adopt Ukyo at the first opportunity if Ukyo agreed.

The truth about the neko-ken that she had heard discussions about during her time in the Tendo home was made clear to her by a friend who did kenpo. The pain she felt thinking about her son going through that was the shock that had been the final push that snapped her out of her delusions. No child should have to go through that pain, that mental torture. That and realizing that her son never got a chance to make many friends explained why his eyes looked so broken and cold inside. She had built her life on the thought that her son had happily signed the contract and wouldn't be happy if it wasn't fulfilled and she had spent ten years preparing to support that choice.

By now she was a veritable blur her movement precise and calculated. For anyone outside she looked like a veritable whirlpool of motion with the constant circular motion that made it seem an elegant and deadly dance. She was a master of her art as not a single wasted movement was present as she slowed down until finally coming to a stop a slight sheen of sweet on her forehead the only thing marking her harsh work out.

As she went over her practice another unhappy thought crossed her mind, 'How is he supposed to continue my families sword style if I never get a chance to teach him. Anything goes is an excellent hand-to-hand style, but I would still like to have him carry on my adopted families sword style.'

After she thought that she came up short. _'_So many problems, so many expectation o my poor son I'm sorry I promise I will help you get through them and help you get control of your life. Even if you decide not to continue the style it is your choice not mine and I will see you have it.'

That thought in mind she went to get cleaned up as she thought of how to get her sons life back into his control. She already had an answer for Ukyo, she'd offer to adopt her into the Saotome clan if the girl did not accept she would tell her the true reason for the marriage she was supposed to have and then offer again. If even then she didn't accept she'd dissolve the marriage. She was going to dissolve the Tendo no ifs, ands, or buts simply because it was an honor arrangement and her husband had dishonored it so they would accept the fault and back out.

She wanted Ranma out of that abusive relationship ASAP and if it meant a slight loss of honor then so be it. She was filing for divorce and it should be going through soon so that took care of her Hus…that man. The real problem was the Amazons she'd have to go and get more information before she could fix that one.

As she got dressed she headed the door. So make sure she was presentable she open the door to find a kid that looked to be in clothes almost twice his size. She looked closer at the boy and her heart stopped cold as she looked into those frozen blue eyes so full of pain. She only knew one person with eyes like hers and she was deeply hurt by the hatred that now seemed to be burning in the back of them.

"Hey mom mind if I come in," asked the little boy that was definitely my son Ranma.

Ranma looked up at his mother who looked much the same as always it still astounded him that a woman who looked no older than twenty was his mother. She was sweating heavily which meant she had likely just stopped her kata's for the day. And of course as always she was holding the family honor blade. "We need to talk."

"Ranma-how did this happen to you?" She asked amazed at the changes Ranma had gone through. "Was it that because of that curse again, a magic fountain of youth? I-"

"Mom! Calm down it was just some magic mushrooms. I know how to fix it. There is something I wanted to talk about though." Ranma said calmly with a hopeful note in his voice.

"Mushrooms? Oh I heard about those once. I bet your father would love to get his hands on some. Get his hair back and-Wait shouldn't you still be at School...But then you're little now. My this is…odd." Nodoka rambled while Ranma looked on a bit stunned. She shook her head at how her son had got himself into another strange situation and decided to deal with the discussion about what to do about it till later.

"I do agree that we need to talk as I've been thinking about things a lot and have made some decisions you deserve to know," Nodoka said now looking serious.

"Ok," Ranma said taking a serious look at his mother. She looked calmer more aware of the actual world around her. Her chi pathways looked a lot cleaner, the darkness he saw around his mother's head that had been there since he learned to read auras was gone. "I came to talk about some things as well, but why don't you go first."

After she talked about why she had been the way she was and about the decisions she had reached concerning Genma she asked Ranma about what had been happening since the wedding. Which eventually lead to Ranma talking about his life over the past few months and all his decisions leading up to the loss of temper earlier that day.

"You know mother I came here thinking I would be walking out to sign emancipation papers along with papers to have you committed," Ranma said bringing a wince from his mother.

She opened her mouth but he cut her off, "But after hearing your story I can see where it came from," which brought a relived smile and tears to his mother face, "I don't know what I would have done. I don't really have any answers as to where I want to go with this relationship anymore. I really thought you had lost it and it hurt. I don't know why it hurt even though you're my mother I barley even know you."

'Maybe that in and of itself is why.' He thought before continuing, "But I'm willing to give you another chance. I have been thinking a lot and I already told you some of what I had planed but that was before I got magic mushroomed again. This does presents a unique situation...and I have a unique choice to make and I want your opinion."

"I wasn't expecting guests." Nodoka said getting up.

"I'll come with you," Ranma said also getting up. "In this house it's almost always for me."

They open the door and found a group of seven people most of them girls. A girl with red hair stepped forward, "Hello I'm Washu Hakubi I have to admit that we came here to see your mother but things will probably go a lot faster with you here also Ranma."

Author's Note:

Sorry it took so long school has been torture. It took a few weeks before I realized they wouldn't be giving me a break so I decided to start adding to my chapter bit by bit instead of doing it in one sitting like I usually do. That means it going to be longer between releases, but not as long as this one as I will continue doing them little by little.


	4. Chapter 3: Making Choices V2

This story is a Ranma ½ / Tenchi Muyo crossover that may later include other anime. I do not own Tenchi Muyo, Ranma ½, or any other anime referred to in this fan fiction. This was a challenge/request by Diablo Largato. So here's to you Diablo Largato

**Got a new editor, FFnet's pen name of which is ****Bree R.. They are helping me with my stories so I am giving credit where credit is due. Thank you and I and all who read will appreciate your efforts.**

Chapter 3: Making Choices

Ranma's face blanked he took stock of the situation and saw that most of the group were attractive young women with extremely strong auras. In other words probably more fiancees that his father had arranged for. "If you're here to marry Ranma Saotome what you're here for it is probably no longer the concern of this clan. Tomorrow Genma formerly Saotome will no longer be on our family register. SO that means any deals made with him is no longer our concern. I know you're probably some really decent people and your only problem is that you were a victim of my con-man ex-father. If you wish to take up whatever problem and or debt out of his hide you can find him in the Tendo Dojo in the Nerima district about six or seven miles south of the Furinkan High school. Now then please have a good day." As he said this he began closing the door only to have the girl with purple hair step forward and blocked the door.

"Rude little munchkin aren't ya?" Ryoko said with a smile.

"Munchkin?" Ranma said getting incensed before smiling and putting on a cute tone and saying, "Well I guess I'm just too little to understand why someone would probably put a salon into the black by themselves with all you probably buy from them to make your hair that spiky and that poorly dyed!" Ranma retorted.

"Ranma!" Nodoka said sternly. "Please these are our guests. There's no call to be rude."

Tenchi meanwhile looked on aghast at that expecting Ryoko to blow up from the insult. He was surprised when she only laughed and walked forward inspecting and even sniffing his seemingly miniaturized cousin before laughing and mussing his hair. "Got a lot of spirit kid." She said with a smile on her face. "Can tell ya are related." She said with a glance back at the others before leaning in and whispering something only Ranma could hear which caused Ranma to blanch and back up a bit from the door.

"Ryoko! What did you say?" Ayeka asked suddenly seething.

"Don't make something of it Princess. You're making a bad impression." Ryoko said with a smile always enjoying prickling her rival for her Tenchi's affections.

Seemingly standing up straighter and regaining her regal bearing Ayeka began, "I'm sorry for the confusion. No we aren't here because your Father arranged anything. We have come here to find out about you and your mother because we believe that the two of you might be related to my family I am Ayeka," she said giving a short bow, "That is my little sister Sasami," she said pointing to the younger girl with blue hair who took a bow. "This is my elder brother Yosho," she said pointing to a gentleman who looked like he should be their grandfather. Ranma was quite interested in the older gentlemen who had a very strange energy fluctuation in the air surrounding him realizing the purple haired one was still talking he returned his attention to the conversation. "The one with blond hair is Mihoshi Kuramitsu, that one over there with the red hair is a personal friend and scientist Washu, and this is Tenchi Yosho's grandson, my intended" she said pointing to the only boy in the group.

"He's not your intended! And you didn't introduce me either" said the girl with cyan hair.

"Oh dear I am terribly sorry, the barbarian behind me is called Ryoko," Ayeka said not looking sorry at all.

"Well then why don't you come in so we can figure this all out then," Nodoka said opening the door hoping to distract them from coming to blows, surprisingly it worked. She was still suspicious as there really wasn't much of a resemblance between her and the supposed family, but she still wanted to know. The two who raised her would always be special to her, but like anyone else she really wanted to know about those who bore her.

Ranma was still suspicious they did not look like family and even if they are he does not have a good track record with family. His mom was just starting to get on the right track so he'd give her another chance, but these people he knew nothing about so he wasn't going to take any chances.

Soon they were all sitting down in the living room with tea. "Well now that we are all settled, why don't we start by finding out whether our suspicions are correct? All I need from you two is some hair," Washu said.

"Oh Ranma could you go get some scissors then." Nodoka said.

Ranma began to walk off before Washu simply smiled. "No need for that!" She exclaimed before pushing a button and a small laser shot out from seemingly nowhere and a few strands from each of their heads somehow being drawn to her hands.

Instantly Ranma was on the defensive and Nodoka looked leery. "What the hell was that!?" Ranma questioned angrily.

"Oh just a little sample collector." Washu said proudly. "It has less then a one percent chance of causing serious injury you don't need to look so concerned." She continued.

"Ah-heh please excuse her. Washu-chan don't you think you should have done that in the other room we are not completely sure and you could get in trouble if it ends up being wrong," Ayeka whispered in her ear.

"You should know after watching some of those videos that this isn't exactly a normal ward. So long as we don't make a big deal of it they'll think it's nothing really strange," Washu whispered back as her computer began running the genetics of the two samples against the family. As expected Nodoka's sample indicated that she was in fact Yosho's daughter and Ranma was his grandchild. "Match confirmed! Nodoka is indeed your child Chihiro." she said to Yosho.

This statement was met with silence as the Misaki family tried to figure out what to do next. They had come here knowing that there was a really strong chance, but they never really planed on what they would say when they confirmed it. What did you say to a woman who has grown up completely separate from the family due to a chance circumstance? What do you say to a boy that has gone through so much?

Nodoka wasn't fairing much better as the fact that this was her family fully hit her she froze trying to figure out what to say. The name Chihiro buzzed through her head seeking acknowledgement and getting a dim answer from somewhere. She knew that name was hers though she could not remember a single time in her life that she had been called such.

She looked at the older gentleman that was her supposed father looking for something, something intangible a sign, a certain aspect of his person, something that made him her father. She couldn't find anything physical that showed through as something she inherited, and yet looking into those eyes she was met with a sense of calm and warmth that she hadn't felt since her adoptive grandparents had died several years back.

Ranma was growing increasingly nervous as something about these people was off. The three older girls' eyes held a strange weight to them almost as if they had seen a lot more than should be possible given their physical appearance. A weight he recognized from Cologne and Happosai's eyes as the weight of age. Even the old man Yosho was strange as the weight of age seemed to settle on him as if a heavy coat that should be much heavier than his appearance made it out to be. He was also disturbed by the still present distortion of energy that surrounded him.

As he came to the boy however he found a sense of normality, which when combined with the fact that the rest of the group was abnormal was in fact very strange. He decided that there had to be something he just couldn't see yet so when he looked again with his limited ability to read chi he had built up over the last week he could detect a large amount of strange energy that seemed somewhat familiar. Washu was the oldest despite her being one of the youngest in looks her eyes held the weight of great, great age far surpassing Yosho's.

Ranma then came to the groups youngest and froze. The girl was older then she appeared just like most of the group, but her aura fluctuated between two signatures like the waves of a tide rolling in and out. As he stared at her eyes he found himself lost in them. As he tried to find his way out of their pink depths he came across something he didn't expect a woman of exceptional beauty.

He found her standing under a strange tree in the center of a beautiful garden that just screamed otherworldly beauty and peacefulness. She stood at about 5'7" with the same sky blue hair and the same regal robes as the girl whose eyes he lost himself in, all and all the woman looked like an older Sasami yet had a subtly different feel that made her stand out as her own person. To his shock the woman noticed him and with a wave of power she pushed him out. He found himself back in his body with a severe headache and more questions than answers.

One thing he had to admit if only to himself was that the woman had been a really beauty and that looking at Sasami now brought a strange fluttering to his chest when he thought about how she might one day be that beautiful women with a strangely calming aura. Whether it was just left over nerves from having met a power that made Saffron look like a sputtering candle yet held such kindness, or how the feeling reminded him strangely about how Akane had made him feel when he saw one of those rare smiles of hers he couldn't tell. One thing was for sure there was more to this girl then she let on and that feeling really made him want to find out all about her for some reason.

Tsunami was surprised. She never expected to find someone who'd be able to come to this place that she resided that was part of Sasami but came from her presence. It took someone of an extremely pure heart could met her here. It was because of Sasami's pure heart that she was even able to save the young princess that nearly died in front of her tree that she was even able to bring her to this garden to begin the assimilation. "Sasami that boy was able to see me just thought you should know."

"I...I see," Sasami responded.

"Sasami are you listening?" Tsunami said getting worried about her bonded.

'"Hmm...oh Tsunami, sorry, I wasn't listening did you say something?" Sasami asked.

"Well what had you so distracted?" Tsunami asked genuinely curious as it took something really interesting to distract Sasami to the point she can't hear her.

"Well… it's just that… he's kind of…cute," Sasami answered her cheeks lightly colored as her sights drifted away from the young boy.

'Well I guess that it's more than just his father arranging fiancées that has so many women after him. That little glimpse I got of his soul when he came here was quite beautiful. It's no wonder those… vultures were so interested in him as the one who actually earns his heart would be quite the happy person.' Tsunami thought.

"Sasami a word of advice if you wish to have ANY sort of relationship with that boy then you should bury that thought and start as friends. I sensed great pain in him and you know from the videos that he has basically had his heart ripped out by the one he came to love. Take it as advice from someone who has watched a LOT of relationships come and go," Tsunami said with all seriousness. Sasami nodded her agreement.

'What the hell is she?' Ranma thought as she watched her seemingly ignore the conversation his mother and the man who supposedly was her father talked. 'And who the hell are these people?'

The one called Washu had known who he was despite the fact that he was currently a little kid. Three of them had claimed to be related but they didn't look at all similar. Two of the three relatives look to be younger than twenty yet claim the old man is their brother. There was a weird energy signature surrounding the old man. All of their 'presences' felt far older then they appeared except for the boy. That second signature in the cute younger girl's ki.

Before Ranma could vocalize any of these thoughts Yosho began to speak, "I suppose we have much to talk about. Yours and your mother's heritage what it means and the opportunities that now lie before you," Yosho said after finally getting a hold on his emotions. "This however will take a while so I suggest you two get comfy."

_An hour later_

After two minutes of awkward silence, since the revelation, it was broken by a small yawn Ryo-Oki having woken up from a nap looked around to find new surrounding and a person with a very inviting aura, with a happy miya she pounced at Ranma.

Ranma was attached to the roof at the first syllable. Looking down to see what just meowed he looked into the heart broken eye of a small rabbit looking creature with an incredible amount of power contained inside its small frame. _"I don't see any cat so what made that noise?"_ Seeing no cats he came down to get a look at the deceptively small creature.

Ryo-Oki pounced and landed on Ranma's shoulder and looked in the eye trying to figure out why he got scared.

"That's Ryo-Oki she's Ryoko-oneechan's space ship, I think she likes you," Sasami said with a smile still hopping that if she acted as if nothing happened that he would forget…or at least not mention his encounter with Tsunami. It seemed to be working so far but then again they still hadn't gotten around to Ranma and Nodoka's questions as they were still processing most of what they were told.

"This thing is the space ship you guys were talking about," Ranma asked somewhat surprised but then again, "Makes sense she has a lot more energy then something her size should ever be able to produce at that rate. Well maybe in short bursts but at a constant rate nope she is definitely not just cute, cuddly, and innocent as she looks."

"Interesting. I made her to be cute and cuddly so that people wouldn't find out she's a spaceship and yet you say she is suspicious. Almost no one can detect her true nature, not even Yosho in their first meeting! Oh you simply have to agree to let me run some tests! You will let me run some tests won't you?" Washu said as she smiled in a way that had Tenchi wanting to cower in a corner far away from her.

"Well she is definitely not that suspicious if you go by appearance but her presence and aura are twice the size of this house at least. She does a good job in trying to suppress it into that small shape but it's still there," Ranma said as he began to pet the little thing when he heard it again, "Miya."

He looked at the little thing on his shoulder hopping that that sound he heard in his ear was just a figment of his imagination. Unfortunately it was not so as Ryo-Oki jump back to Sasami with another loud miya. This usually would've simply caused Ranma to run off or panic for a brief period of time. But that was not to be today. After everything else he had dealt with his psyche simply decided to short circuit.

Ranma's eyes glazed over and Neko-Ranma looked around for the cat that scared it's bonded. All it could see was some sort of rabbit. It took a swip and nocked it into the backyard. It was somewhat concerned after it began moving as the body felt off smaller somehow. _"Whatever,"_ Neko-Ranma thought the creature is intruding on its territory and thus must be punished. With that thought in mind Neko-Ranma took a swipe and hit Ryo-Oki into the glass window and stalked over to continue. The strange creature got up and went through the door. Neko-Ranma tried to fallow and ended up crashing through the glass door as its balance and sense of orientation was off due to the body being smaller than it expected. After licking a few of the cuts it stalked towards its opponent that was acting deceivingly like a cat its back arched and hissing as its head gem glowed red.

_Back in the house_

"Oh my! A actual manifestion of the Neko-ken! Must make sure to take readings of this." Washu proclaimed excitedly before taking in the looks of mild panic of most of those around her. "Oh, but since most of you don't have a mid-level force field to protect you your best chance to get out of this without a few scars or injuring my test...I mean Ranma would likely be for Sasami-chan to calm him down." Washu said with all seriousness she had seen the two looking at each other.

"Calm him down how?" Sasami asked worriedly.

"If what my son has told me is correct simply treat him like a large cat." Nodoka said.

Sasami nodded her head and headed outside avoiding the patch of glass she sat down and began making cat calls.

Neko-Ranma, who was still staring down the interloper, heard something soothing and felt a warm presence. 'A warm presence always has a nice lap. Though there is something off with this warm presence it almost seemed…echoed like there are two of them at the same time… the oddity is somewhat concerning, but that lap looks so nice.' Neko-Ranma thought as it slowly made its way to the girl with the warm lap slowly, when the warm lap didn't do anything else disconcerting Ranma hopped onto it and curled up hopping to get a nice scratching.

Sasami began to pet the boy a slight blush spreading across her face when he started to purr. 'This is actually kind of nice,' Sasami thought as she lost herself in petting the surprisingly soft hair of the boy sitting in her lap, so lost in it that she didn't realize that the boy had sat up until he kissed her full on the lips with a quick peck mimicking a cats scent marking. Sasami's face instantly exploded in a red that would put Ranma's female forms hair color to shame. Her thoughts immediately took a turn towards rationalizing it as just something cats do it had nothing to do with the cute boy it her lap not at all just a cat. Her first kiss wasn't with some boy she had just met. No way. With that thought her mind shut down and she passed out.

The only one that wasn't surprised was Washu who had expected it and taken a picture. Nodoka had a slight relapse and immediately started a mental rant about her manly son, only to stop herself with a hard slap that got her a few questioning looks. Ryoko was on the ground laughing up a storm. Yosho looked quit amused. Tenchi was completely surprised and didn't know what to think of it. Ayeka was somewhat mad Sasami had done something with a boy that she had just met, and worse still had made more progress in ten minutes then she had in two months with Tenchi. Of course she forgot that the boy wasn't really aware of what he was doing as her mind had short circuited after seeing her sister get to second base.

After Ayeka's rant finally wound down, Sasami woke up, and Ranma was put to bed everyone gathered around the table again. Of course one of the first things Nodoka asked was about how much they knew about Ranma. She had seen how they were at the door they had acted as if they knew before hand what her son would think of their presence. They told her everything and Washu even showed all the videos rather than the short version they had seen back at the household. To say everyone was appalled would be an understatement. After watching the video everyone's emotions were fluctuating across the board. Anger, sadness, and fear were dominant as many tried to figure out how he could function even somewhat normally after a life that was so bizarre.

"I can see why my son gave me the choice between him and my soon to be former husband. I have to say that if I had chosen that pathetic sack of flesh I would be most displeased with myself. Now the question is what we plan to do with this my son has made arrangements to have Genma arrested for life." Nodoka thought.

"While that would normally be enough in my opinion after seeing this I doubt Genma would actually be able to be kept in prison. He would probably find a way to get out even without his strength and skills he would find a way, but I also don't see a reason to kill him as the crimes are not that extreme. The… abuse he put Ranma through might be enough reason to kill him in my opinion if not for the fact that the only real problem with those was Genma's stupidity rather than any actual intent to kill. So any ideas," Nodoka asked.

"We can have him put in a GP cell. We can bring him up on charges for mistreatment of a royal child. I also put forward having them put him on a strict flavorless diet," Ayeka put forward and everyone in the Misaki household seconded.

Just as Nodoka was about to open her mouth and ask a question Ranma, who had changed into some better fitting clothes they were a bit tight but better then swimming in his previous ones, asked it from the door way, "What's this GP thing you're talking about?"

Nodoka rushed over and held her child crying and apologizing all the while. Ranma just stood there absolutely confused by both his mother's actions and the anger rolling of his guests.


	5. Authors Note

**CHAPTER THREE HAS BEEN REWRITEN**

To the random critic who gave me a fail on being a fan because of Achika I basing my story on the Tenchi Muyo, Tenchi Muyo Ryu-Oki, Tenchi Muyo OVA, and then Tenchi in Tokyo TV series as my base I haven't found the one where Kyone is the mother so sorry if you don't like it I'm working with what I got. YOU DON'T LIKE WELL THEN DON'T READ.

**IMPORTANT INFO BE SURE TO READ BELOW**

Ranma fell in the spring of drowned girl this we all know, but what we don't think about is what that could mean. In Chinese culture a girl isn't a woman until her first period. While Ranma's physical form is quite well developed no mention of that time was ever hinted at. So I'm going to write it so that his cursed form was about 12 when he got it and it grew up with him from that point. When the series finished both his forms were said to be of average height for the Japanese meaning his male form was about 5'5" and female form was about 5' even. She had about a D cup...so in my story after both forms are reduced to being ten, where girls are generally further along than boys, his boy form will stand at about 4'4" and she will stand at about 4'7" with a middle sized B (After malnutrition is fixed add two inches to both forms his parent are above average height.). The reason I'm giving for not having her first time by 14 (two years growth after curse) is malnutrition which Washu's going to fix…so expect it to come up in later chapters.


	6. Chapter 4: Everyone Collapses

This story is a Ranma ½ / Tenchi Muyo crossover that may later include other anime. I do not own Tenchi Muyo, Ranma ½, or any other anime referred to in this fan fiction. This was a challenge/request by Diablo Largato. So here's to you Diablo Largato (side note he's now my beta and somewhat co author as he's helping me with ideas as well as Bree R..)

Thoughts, Yelling, (Psychic communication), (Cats/Cabbit talk)

XXXXXX

"What's this GP thing you're talking about?" Nodoka rushed over and held her child crying and apologizing all the while. Ranma just stood there absolutely confused by both his mother's actions and the anger rolling of his guests.

Chapter 4

After giving a very short summary about how various things worked out in space as well as a brief overview regarding Jurian history and their relationship with the GP while Ranma and Nodoka sat stunned. Ranma though began to ask more specific questions in regards to what all this had to do with him as there had to be some reason they decided to let him know. That seemed to be a general theme of his life really.

"So let me get this straight, you're my grandfather a Jurain prince?" Ranma said pointing to the old man who nodded. "You're his half sisters?" Ranma asked pointing to Ayeka and Sasami who also nodded. "You're my cousin?" To which Tenchi nodded, "And you're a 20,000 year old scientist?" He said looking at the other red head with serious doubt plain on his face.

"Not just 'a' scientist the greatest scientist in the universe!" Washu answered with pride and a dangerous glare, which Ranma quickly classified as being as dangerous if not more so then the growl a Siberian tiger had once rumbled at him when he had stumbled across it.

Shivering slightly at the memory Ranma continued his appraisal of the room. "You're her daughter," Ranma said as he glanced skeptically at Ryoko only to receive a lazy nod, "Don't see how that could work," he said as he once again glanced at the so called "mother" that looked no older than ten.

"I could show you how!" Washu happily declared. "I have baby pictures all the way back to conception and also the nutrient baths she matured in with recordings progressing through each moment of her life from conception to adolescence. Then the record gets a little spot..."

"You have WHAT of me?!" Ryoko asked irritated.

"Now now daughter it's a common thing to take baby pictures especially in the society we are currently blending into."

"Ooh! Let's see them!" Sasami said excitedly.

Ryoko's embarrassment was interrupted by one Mihoshi who had stood up to go to the bathroom and in her usual clumsy way ended up spilling water on Ranma. Now this is where a difference happened as instead of losing height he gained it as well as the curves he had come to know and somewhat accept. Yet they felt different, less then what he had come to know from the time he had been touched by the magic of Jusenkyo and yet she still had the small and soft "feel" she had felt after exiting the spring. She was actually hoping she'd be flat like she was the first time the mushrooms had de-aged her. She had in fact been quite glad the first time for the simple fact that she had been flat.

As she takes stalk of the changes she remembers how the two forms had felt far more in balance when she had switched between them, both when she was five and now, as well as the lurch of discomfort she had felt between the forms when she had returned to her proper age. It had felt almost as if the two forms were out of sync with each other. Now though she felt as if they were once more in sync with each other and felt more at ease with it then she expected.

She had come to many compromises over the two years she had been able to change and it felt less unreal as time had passed. Still there had been a discomfort that was now lacking and she didn't know why and whether or not she felt comfortable with being comfortable. She knew that over the last two years she was coming to a point of no return and now it seemed she had reached the point where she'd have to accept it or break. Well she couldn't exactly not accept it anymore she had already accepted the curse. However, she had yet to figure out just how far down the rabbit hole of womanhood she wanted to go.

Though he would never admit it to anyone else there were a few times that she had felt comfortable with her female form. They were few and far between, but they did happen. She loved those times when both forms were comfortable, as it made life easier for her somehow. Now she no longer tried to lie to herself, after all this time her body was sending less confusing signals to her brain. One such signal was "this feels way better, more natural, I no longer feel stretched out". She had always felt as if she was stretching herself mentally to match her old male form and somewhat less so for her female form as well. Now she felt as if s/he was exactly how she was supposed to be.

Unbeknownst to most Genma, while an idiot was a smart idiot, employed Shiatsu pressure points on Ranma when he was younger right around the time that Genma had started him on speed training. What these pressure points did was something far, far worse than bad parenting. He had delayed part of Ranma's puberty so that he would stay focused on the art rather then growing a normal healthy interest in girls. He had trapped him mentally at about the age of ten while still letting his body grow, so now that his bodies matched his mental age he was finally in balance with him/herself.

"Well that's different," Ranma said as she tried to adjust the clothes that where now tight to the point of suffocation to rest in a more comfortable manner. Of course having a tight wet shirt put her cold wet assets on a very prominent display that had Tenchi out cold with a nose bleed quite quickly much to the dismay of Ryoko and Ayeka who both suddenly looked a bit more predatory when they looked at Ranma each began holding all the tighter onto Tenchi.

Back in Nerima Nekohaten

"Yes I understand, I will offer Shamp-the young Ranma a position of honor in being Shield Sister to Shampoo. Yes we'll return in a month for training and further debate on my concerns as well." Cologne said as she hung up.

The debate about Ranma's threat had been much better received then she had expected. The council had agreed with Colonge's argument that it would be better to have Ranma as an ally rather than as an unwilling husband in their village. She was really glad she had sent some satellite phone and solar panels to the village as it made contacting them much easier. The world was getting smaller with each advancement in science, and the way of killing large numbers of people from a distance a lot more precise.

They could no longer depend on their being out of the way to protect them from the Chinese government. They had been threatening them for years to keep the magic quite or be wiped out for centuries. Two hundred years ago they had taken it as a threat with little substance thanks to their strength, fortifications, and isolation. But as time went on and their military got newer weapons the threat became more and more real. The recent fight with Saffron had been a major event that didn't escape the governments notice.

So she would do the best she could to get Ranma to accept the position of Shield Sister, and maybe, after she finished the argument with the council take him as her student and possibly later, her heir. Though she would never tell the boy she had no doubt that he was one of the best martial artists she had seen in her lifetime, and probably for centuries to come. She would be very stupid if she didn't take advantage of that fact to teach him everything she knew, and one thing she never had been in the three centuries she had lived was an idiot. She was stubborn yes, but not an idiot.

He would make a fine heir and so long as he survived and passed on her knowledge. The Amazon's history was one of martial prowess where the strongest elder warriors trained the younger in the hopes that they would pass on the elder's skills as well as their learning. That was how their tribe had advanced, and why they brought in strong outsider blood by their laws.

She also had plans of taking some of the younger warriors and turning the Nekohaten, alongwith the apartment building she had recently bought, into an Amazon outpost in Japan. But the council would likely be quite resistant to that. The village was already in decline, as many of the younger generation had decided to see what the modern world looked like, and had not come back after leaving. Putting impressionable young Amazons in a modern society while still having strong Amazon social ties might hopefully reverse this trend.

She could use Shampoo as a fine example of this. While her warrior's spirit had somewhat calmed down and her adherence to certain rules such as "obstacles are for killing" has become somewhat lax it does bode well for her continued stay as such a mindset might have ended up causing an incident that the government couldn't have ignored. That is also something that will have to be discussed is the use of the outsider rules here in Japan among other rules that could endanger their already precarious position.

While there are some males here who would probably have no problem being betrothed to the girls that might come, they are all quite beautiful a side effect of their hard work in the art and a consistent question as to why Ranma could abstain from partaking from any of the beautiful girls that seemed to flock to him, they can't be forced here as some would cause the same kind of incident their trying to avoid. So the outsider laws, as well as a few others, will have to be discussed and somewhat altered in order to facilitate a chance here.

Besides even she could see that they really do need to start making some progress or their ways will completely die out rather than just adapt. The real question that she had to deal with right now is how Shampoo will take the news that Ranma as a husband is no longer an option.

Ukyo's Okonomiyaki

Ukyo was in pain. The parting words of her Ran-chan had hurt deeply as she considered just how accurate it was. 'Not my Ran-chan anymore,' she thought as her body went through motions long practiced making the various orders as they came to her with nary a need for thought. She had always thought of herself as the one who considered his feeling the most but even she could see just how badly she had messed up. He had loved Akane so deeply that he put her happiness before his.

Despite what she had thought he had a really romantic sort of interpretation of how a relationship works and actually had a really deep way of thinking about how he should act with the one he loved. She herself had always thought she was doing the same, putting him before her, in her attempts to get him away from that bitch Akane. Now looking back she realized that she had been deluding herself the entire time.

She had no idea of what she was going to do to fix this and start anew to win her… Ran-chan back before she paused in her thoughts. It was thinking like that, that had almost made her lose. Still she had a chance! Unlike Shampoo and definitely unlike Akane! All she had to do was apologize to him and ask if they could be friends again!

From there she would slowly start to build up the lost...And from there after being his friend maybe their relationship could grow! Ranma had been the driving force in her life for so many years. For a short time she had thought she was going to be marrying him, than years of training and thoughts of her revenge followed. Then after meeting him again her brief fantasies of marriage had been rekindled.

Without that driving force what was she going to do with her life? If the price of getting that back was to be friends with him for a time she was more than willing to pay it. Thoughts of moving on were too foreign and out of place for her to even consider.

Resolved to her course she decided that she would stop by Nodoka's house tomorrow and apologize not only to Ranma but to Nodoka as well for her part in destroying the poor woman's home. Hearing the bell on her door ring she once more turned to the door and put on her best winning smile. "Welcome to U-chan's Okonomiyaki! What can I get ya?!"

Nabiki

Nabiki was hard at work getting the various sets of paperwork that Ranma had requested her to find. Her fear driving her to get it done a lot faster then she normally would, especially for a non-paying job. As she was getting the documents together however her thoughts turned toward how she was going to respond to this new change in Ranma Saotome. No longer could she consider him the dumb jock as he hard truly put her through a loop both about his awareness of her profits and his accurate use of blackmail he had employed showing a far more cunning mind then she had pegged him for.

Her real thoughts did however still concern the change in the relationship between her and the pigtailed martial artist. He had obviously found her balance book concerning the profits she had made on him, but what he didn't seem to have found was the account she had set up in his name where she had placed the surplus cash left after she had taken the costs owed out of his margin. Though she wouldn't admit it out loud she did care about the pigtailed boy a great deal. It was not that of a lover, but rather that of an older sister as she had come to think of herself as over the various months interacting with him. Her thoughts of him being such she had used his margin to set up what he would need later in life and she had been planning on turning it over to him as soon as he had shown himself ready for the responsibility.

Well it appeared that she had missed the signs of his growing maturity by a long shot and now he thought extremely poorly of her actions. She was slightly fearful of what he had shown himself as at the school, but it was tempered by the thought that with the way she had presented herself as she could not find any reason her shouldn't have threatened her as I had appeared to him as the only way to get what he needed.

She really had messed up with him and though she thought of him as a little brother she realized that she hadn't really put forth any reason for him to believe she thought of him as such she promised herself right there and then that when he got home she would be fixing that… as soon as she got all the paperwork of course. Hey she knew she wasn't a martial artist in any way and it would be safer to present such a revelation after his temper cooled.

Akane

Akane came home lost in a red haze of anger had gone out back to practice by breaking cinder bricks. 'How dare he dump me!' she thought as she broke brick after brick glowing slightly red. 'He's mine our fathers gave him to me. He's the pervert who's constantly going behind my back!'

After she had broken all the bricks in the yard she started to slightly calm down and headed in for a warm bath plotting on how she was going to get him back. As she did she silently went over what he said about her and came to the conclusion that in order to get him back she was going to have to make him want to come back. 'But how to do that?' she asked herself.

"So what has my worthless son done this time Akane," Genma asked.

"That pervert dared to say our problems are my fault and then said he was dissolving the engagement," she said off handedly not really caring as she was going to get him back with or without the lazy panda's help. So she just continued toward the bath.

After she finished her bath she began to wonder why it was so important to her to get him back. He was just a dumb pervert who was always picking on P-chan and Ryouga. So why did she feel so miserable knowing that if she went to his room she wouldn't find anything. That she wouldn't see him balancing on the fence as he walked with her to school all the while calling her "un-cute". She knew he didn't mean it, he had said so himself when they were talking to each other before the wedding. He had said it wasn't her appearance that was "un-cute" but her attitude. But when she smiled and was in a nice mood that she was by far his most beautiful fiancée.

'He looked so handsome when he was at the altar in that tuxedo.' she thought to herself as she got and prepared to go to bed. "Do I….do I actually _love him?_' she scoffed at the thought but as more and more memories of their two years together came and went she was surprised to find herself sitting in front of her mirror with tears streaming down her face she finally admitted to herself that she probably had loved him since they had first met. With that thought the tears just kept coming and coming when she realized the she was already too late. She had already lost him.

Genma

Genma was as always found sitting on his fat ass playing shogi with Mr. Tendo. He was however starting to fidget as Ranma had not come home with Akane. And Akane was obviously angry over something. No doubt the boy had again angered his eventual wife in some way. 'Oh why was I cursed with such a dishonorable son that doesn't know what is best for him,' he thought as his fist clinched and tears streamed down his face. While he would've liked to ask Akane what his son had done right away her angry red aura scared him away. While he was a martial artist and could indeed defeat any threat his danger sense amongst angry women had been fined tuned by his tutelage under Happosai and later marriage to Nodoka.

As soon as Akane came inside however he decided she had calmed enough to get some answers,

"So what has my son done this time Akane?" he asked.

"That pervert dared to say our problems are my fault and then said he was dissolving the engagement," she said off handily as she just continued toward the bath.

'He what?" was all he could think. No matter how bad it had gotten before the boy had never said that. Most of the reason those other girls where still here was because the boy was always trying to have all the arrangements settled honorably. Sure he knew he could eventually convince the boy that the Tendo arrangement was the only one he needed to concern himself with, but that would take some time as the boy was as stubborn as a mule. 'The boy is putting my retirement in jeopardy! I need to find him fast and convince him to marry Akane. He needs to take over the dojo so that I can keep control of him and use him to make my retirement all the sweeter.'

After checking all the places that Rama usually went to Genma began to get even more worried as he couldn't do anything to fix things so his retirement plans work out. He went to Nabiki hoping to get some information even if he had to pay for it. "Hello Nabiki how much would it cost to have you tell me what's going on," Genma said as he walked into Nabiki's room, only to find her on the phone.

"Yes Nojiko I need emancipation paper for a Ranma Saotome by this time tomorrow...Yes that Ranma...No he's apparently a lot more mature than I thought he was he's been improving himself and I just didn't notice...No he's no engaged to my sister anymore he said he was dissolving all contracts..." Nabiki just kept talking as she silently enjoyed the spreading look of horror that grew onto Genma's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Like I said before sry for taking so long haven't gotten much inspiration if you have ideas pm me or comment on your ideas and it'll help.


	7. Note to be replaced next ch

CHAPTER FOUR NOW POSTED


End file.
